Trap
by Yaourtalachantilly
Summary: Damian Wayne s'ennuie comme un rat mort pendant une planque qui n'en fini pas... Jusqu'à ce que les vilains se décident enfin à sortir de leur trou !


**Hello everyone :)**

**J'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit truc sympa sur la Bat family. Rien de bien sérieux. Autant pour m'amuser que pour compenser les derniers numéros des reboots... T-T **

**Bref. **

**La Bat family appartient à DC. Je me contente de leur emprunter ce qui m'arrange. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Après de longues heures de surveillance extrêmement ennuyeuses, le signal tant attendu fut enfin donné. Robin s'élança sans attendre, vif et sur de lui. Batman le suivait de près.

Le groupe de cinq dealers, qui venaient de quitter leur planque, fuyaient la nuit rouge de Gotham pour tenter de se fondre dans l'ombre. Ils rejoignirent une camionnette grise miteuse qui les qui les attendait au coins d'une ruelle tout aussi miteuse. Mais une paire de bottes vertes vint s'écraser sur le pare brise, leur coupant l'envie de s'y engouffrer. Un méchant sourire éclaira les dents parfaites du jeune Robin. Il profita de quelques secondes de flottement pour les toiser de toute sa hauteur, tel un oiseau de proie.

Puis l'un des dealeurs du groupe se décida à bouger. Robin bondit souplement et lui imprima une semelle sur le front. L'homme tomba à la renverse en grognant, dont la voix lui paru vaguement familière. Les autres en avaient profité pour encercler l'adolescent, qui sauta en avant et attrapa les épaules de l'homme en face de lui. Il s'éleva à la verticale et tourna sur lui même, l'envoyant d'un geste s'écraser contre son voisin. Les deux autres se jetèrent sur lui au moment où Robin atterrissait. Il les saisi chacun par un bras et les tira vers lui, profitant de leur élan. Il eu presque pitié de leurs efforts pathétiques. Trop facile.

Mais au lieu de tomber déséquilibrés, les deux malfrats tournèrent sur eux même et prirent l'associé de Batman, qui ne réagit pas assez vite, en sandwich. Pendant ce laps de temps, les trois premiers s'étaient relevés avec une souplesse insoupçonnée. Les bougres maladroits étaient soudainement devenus habiles et entrainés. Ils vinrent prêter main forte pour retenir un Robin sidéré, qui prit un coup bien placé à la base du crâne. Il fut solidement ficelé et jeté à l'arrière de la fourgonnette comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Avant que la portière coulissante ne se referme sur lui, il eu le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette imposante d'un sixième homme, se détachant de l'ombre.

Aucun ne se donna la peine de surveiller le gamin à l'arrière. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, l'actuel Robin prit cinq secondes pour s'en vouloir de s'être laissé prendre par surprise aussi facilement. Batman en aurait été mort de honte et l'aurait étranglé s'il l'avait vu...

C'est alors qu'un détail le frappa: le chevalier noir avait brillé (ou plutôt fait de l'ombre) par son absence. La seconde anomalie s'imposa: l'habileté inespérée dont avaient fait preuve ses adversaires. N'importe quel imbécile était capable de se rendre compte que les comparses avaient attendu que Robin soit sur de sa victoire (écrasante) pour révéler leurs vraies capacités. Il avait été (honteusement) piégé. La voix du premier homme que l'adolescent avait envoyé au tapis lui revint aussi en mémoire. Sur le moment il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais le grognement lui avait rappelé Todd. La ruse, c'était bien son genre, et celui ci avait eu pas mal de démêlés avec leur protecteur commun. Mais le Red Hood aurait été plus prudent et aurait enlevé à Robin toute possibilité de fuite.

Pendant ses cogitations, la camionnette continuait sa route et le garçon avait sortit de son gant une lame avec laquelle il entreprit de couper ses liens... Sans succès! Le câble résistait et la pauvre lame devint rapidement bonne à jeter. La suivante subit un sort identique. Il entreprit de se dégager des liens de manière traditionnelle, mais le vieux fourgon ralentit l'allure, et s'engagea sur un chemin de terre. Ils approchaient de leur destination et ça lui laissait peu de temps pour en sortir.

Lorsque les petits explosifs contenus dans sa ceinture se contentèrent de répandre de la farine quand il les lança sur la portière, le cerveau de Robin cessa de fonctionner. Oubliant sa situation de captif, il attrapa tous les gadgets à porté de doigts pour les essayer. Tous sabotés. Si c'était une blague, elle était de très très mauvais goût.

C'est ce moment que choisi l'équipe de dealeurs-kidnappeurs-en-herbe pour stopper le véhicule. Les six malfrats présumés extirpèrent le garçon enfariné qui avait maintenant l'air d'héberger un orage de colère à l'intérieur de lui même. Colère qui enflait à mesure qu'il reconnaissait les rires des individus qui le portaient et l'emmenaient derrière le manoir Wayne. Dick, Barbara, cet idiot de Drake, Todd, Bruce et Katana.

Alfred les attendait près d'une grande table de bois chargée de plats et de desserts. Colin était là aussi, ainsi que Selina Kyle et quelques autres. Toujours déguisée, la bande fit asseoir le garçon et le détacha, après quoi tous se rassemblèrent en face de lui avec des sourires immenses:

- "Happy Birthday to you, it was easy to trap you ! Happy B-Day to you Damian, happy B-Day to youuuuu !

- Qui a eu cette lumineuse idée ? Demanda le principal intéressé a la joyeuse cantonade pendant que tout le monde se détendait et discutait.

- J'ai peur que ça ne soit moi, répondit Dick qui enlevait de sa figure un masque en latex. Bruce et Alfred ont trafiqué tes jouets et tu ne les a même pas vérifié. Ça t'a plu ?

A la mention de leurs prénoms respectifs, lesdits Bruce et Alfred s'éloignèrent en sifflotant, fuyant ostensiblement la conversation, et s'incrustèrent dans une discussion plutôt animée à l'autre bout de la table.

- Hum... tu veux vraiment avoir mon point de vue sur votre petite blague ?"

Damian ne laissa pas le temps à Nightwing de répliquer, bondit de sa chaise, le renversa et essuya sa cape pleine de farine sur le visage hilare du grand brun. Todd et Drake les encourageaient à la bagarre tandis que Colin et Barbara les observaient en mangeant chacun une grosse part de gateau. Katana les rejoignit aussi.

- "Trop impatient, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois à l'entraînement, Damian, lança t elle avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

- Et vous en avez bien profité, répondit il. Il lâcha Dick et s'avança vers Katana, la défiant du regard.

- Tu l'as cherché. Ça t'apprendra à négliger des détails.

- Pfff... Il vous a quand même fallu être cinq pour me neutraliser. Mon honneur est sauf.

- Si ça peut te consoler de le croire. Mais tu t'es fait avoir en beauté !"

Sur ces entrefaites, la japonaise colla un baiser sonore sur la joue de Robin qui s'empourpra quelque peu. Tout le monde ri et la fête s'éternisa jusqu'au matin.

* * *

**Je ne pensais pas en écrire autant... Mais c'est pas plus mal finalement, je m'améliore (honteuses auto congratulations) XD ****J'espère que vous aurez aussi prit plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire :)**

** J'adore le couple Damian/Katana. Je ferai peut être un OS sur eux deux un de ces quatre ^^ **


End file.
